


Texts on Nyquil

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Followup, Gen, NyQuil, Post 2x14, Sick!Toby, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby didn't get much to do other than hope and help during Sun of a Gun, and he doesn't remember all that much once the Nyquil hit. But when the rest of the team gets home, he just barely wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts on Nyquil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Kyra melvester's "somebody write me a fic where Happy is sexting Toby during the trip." And I kind of worked it to fit with the timeline of Quintis, and also fluff.

Toby’s half asleep when Ralph taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey, buddy,” he mumbles, reaching for a tissue. “Sorry – I think I passed out for a few minutes there.” He checks the computer screen - no updates.

“That’s okay,” Ralph says with a shrug, “I just read one of your books on brain development. Did you know babies can recognize their mom’s voice in the womb?”

“I did,” Toby says. “It’s a very interesting topic.” He sneezes into his elbow. "Babies are weird, but very interesting."

“Do you think I knew my mom's voice?" Ralph asks.

“Oh, totally,” Toby replies. “You probably knew her social security number when she was eight months pregnant.” He blows his nose four times in a row.

Ralph stares. “I don’t know what that is.”

Toby nods. “That’s probably a good thing.” He coughs, and he sounds unreasonably pathetic. “Not to be needy, but do we have more soup?”

Ralph nods. “I’ll go make you some more.”

Toby smiles at him. “You’re the best. I don't know how you knew beef barley is my favorite soup, but you're a little magician."

"I think you've had too much Nyquil," Ralph says, carefully carrying the bowl to the microwave.

"Haven't had any for four hours, so I might need more soon," Toby replies.

Ralph looks at him. "Need is a strong word."

Toby hears his phone go off, only to find a text from Happy. **_You should be here. Walter can’t navigate social shit for the life of him._**

She’d been texting him off and on for the past few hours, random photos from the mission that he couldn’t quite get from the surveillance cameras, and, shockingly, checking in on him. He scrolls through some of the other texts, his heart leaping a little bit at **_Hope you're feeling better._** From normal people, it's nothing important. But from Happy, it's as good as a little heart eyes emoji.

Toby laughs, adjusting the com. “Hey, Happy,” he says.

“What’s up, Doc?” Happy asks. “We’re about to head to the reception.”

“Good,” Toby replies. “Keep me posted.”

He sends Happy, _I'll guide you guys through it - don't worry._

Happy texts, **_Works for me. You enjoying your soup?_**

_How did you know I was having soup?_

There’s a few minute pause, until she replies, **_You’re sick. Sick people eat soup. Dope._**

Toby stares at his phone. “You guys good?” he says into coms after a few seconds, checking the cameras. "Reception is party central. Get ready to get your groove on."

“Yeah,” Paige replies, “we’re going to need some support if we want to con Rahal out of his watch.”

"Good deal," Toby says as he reaches for his soup and checks the computer screen. "I'll coach you guys though it."

He takes a sip of soup as his phone buzzes, and he opens it to find a shot of Happy in a purple dress, a knowing grin on her face

Toby’s so startled he chokes on the soup and it sprays everywhere.

“I thought you liked beef barley!” Ralph exclaims, holding up a pillow as a shield. Toby hears Happy laughing in his ear.

“I do – I do like it,” Toby says. “I like it too much.”

Ralph just stares at him. "I don't understand you."

“You okay over there, Doc?” Happy asks, tone obnoxiously casual. She does this shit on purpose, and Toby’s sure of it now.

“Fine,” Toby replies tightly. “I’m good.”

He hears them exchange pleasantries with various people as they enter the party, and eventually they settle at a table. He can't keep his eyes off of Happy. It's not fair that she looks so good without knowing it.

Until she winks up at a camera

 _You're a jerk,_ Toby texts.

 ** _Sorry about the picture_ ,** Happy replies, **_Except I’m not. I figured you’d need a warning before you saw me in a dress on surveillance._**

 _You’ve got to warn a guy before you send a damn picture_ , he replies.

**_No, I don’t ; )_ **

Toby’s worried about that winky face. Like, really worried about that winky face. Happy Quinn is not the kind of person to throw out a winky face and not mean business. And possibly destruction.

_How did you get time to take that without anyone noticing? Or hearing?_

Another winky face. Toby's in trouble.

There’s a brief discussion about how to get the watch and Toby’s, honestly, out of ideas at the moment.

Rahal comes to ask Walter to toast, and, not very effectively, Walter tries to get him to show the watch off.

“Oh, wow,” Happy says in a smitten voice Toby’s never heard before, “I’m a bit of a tech geek, and that is one incredible piece of machinery." Toby watches her move closer. "Where did you get this?”

Toby's about to suggest some ways to get Rahal to showboat, take off the watch to make a big deal of it, but then Rahal says, “Ah, my princess,” and Toby knows they're damn near screwed.

The introduction is essentially all showing off Sabina, and Toby feels bad for the girl.

“Uh, if I could pick up the tenors of primal human needs –” he remembers Ralph is in the room, “Ralph, cover your ears, Rahal’s about to take Sabina to the naughty room.”

“Okay,” Happy replies, “so what do we do about it?”

“Stall him,” Toby replies. “You’ve got to get that watch and am-scray out of there, because if he’s half the paramour I am, he could be gone for hours.”

“Uh, gross,” is Happy's only response.

“We don’t have hours," Toby continues. "Guaranteed his guards give him regular updates on his prized weapon.”

That is when the greatest thing, save Happy, happens in Toby’s life.

Walter and Paige start singing.

“Oh god, I should be recording this.” He programs the system to record and save the file in three different areas so Walter can’t delete it.

“All I hear is terrible singing. What are you contributing, Happy?”

“I can’t get his watch,” Happy grumbles. “He’s dancing.”

“Then you have to dance too,” Toby decides. “Pick pocketing is a confidence game. Just misdirect the mark by making them think they’re in control. Now move what you’re Momma gave you.”

It’s a moment too late that he realizes he just instructed Happy to dance with a genocidal maniac, and every highly pitched word she speaks to Rahal worries him. She hopes she gets the watch, and gets it fast.

“Get out of there,” he mumbles, too quietly for her to hear. Ralph's face looks concerned, so Toby smiles at nods at him, hoping to keep him from worrying.

“Whoa. You-you are strong,” he hears Happy say. “That spin made me dizzy. I need water.”

The sudden shift back into Happy’s normal tone calms Toby.

“Knew you could do it,” Toby murmurs.

And that, of course, is when he starts hearing absolute chaos.

"Get out of there!" he shouts.

"What the hell do you think we're doing?!" Cabe shouts back.

All he hears is more yelling as the team runs for the car, and all Toby can do is hope that his people get out of there alive.

 _You good?_ Toby texts once they're out of the gates.

 ** _We're_ _good,_** Happy replies. **_We're just trying to get to the airport to leave._**

_So is this the point where I can make bad jokes again?  
_

**_Your jokes are always bad._ **

_Oh, you get all flirty with a warlord and I'm getting mocked?_ He waits for the response, because if she snarks back she's okay.

 ** _It's not flirting if it's a case_** , Happy insists.

_Well, if that's not your flirting, I'm looking forward to seeing what actual flirting looks like for you._

**_I was using your conning suggestions - my real flirting is much better,_** Happy replies.

 _You were amazing_ , Toby says honestly, because the Nyquil is kicking in and his brain is getting blurry. _You kicked ass today._

**_I kick ass every day._ **

_Yeah, you do.  
_

“More tea?” Ralph asks. It snaps Toby out of his mild trance.

“You sound like a 1910’s British butler.” He takes the tea from Ralph, pinky out. “I like it. Ralph, fetch me some tea!”

Ralph stares at him.

“No butler jokes,” Toby says. “Got it.”

He manages a sip of tea and avoids checking his buzzing phone until the tea is swallowed and the mug is back on the coffee table.

He opens the text, holding his breath.

**_You know, if you can really go for hours, you should probably prove that._ **

Toby manages to hold it together. But only just. He has to reread the message four times before he believes the words.

 _Maybe you should focus on getting home safely_ , Toby decides is the best response. Because he’s got no idea if she’s joking, if she’s serious, or if a very confused older man grabbed her phone and picked up where she left off.

**_Maybe you should get better soon so we can move on from spooning._ **

Toby literally drops his phone.

“I can’t do this right now,” he says into the coms. “You guys almost home?”

“Boarding the plane now,” Cabe replies. “We’re going to turn off the coms while we're in flight. Get some sleep.”

“I will,” Toby says, snuggling up into the blankets.

“I was talking to the people out in the desert for a day,” Cabe says. “But yeah, sleep.”

 _Hey,_ Toby texts Happy a few minutes later, once he’s really feeling the cold medicine. _I’m super Nyquil. Thinkin bout theat texst? Hanky panky but later._

**_You’re a doctor. Shouldn’t you know better than to text while on cold meds?_ **

Toby grins and turns to Ralph. “She texted back,” Toby says, too chipper for an adult but he doesn’t care. “She’s on a plane and she texted back.”

Ralph stares at him. “You like her a lot, don’t you?”

“Duh,” Toby replies. "I love her."

Ralph wrinkles his nose. “Ew.”

Ralph throws him a pillow and Toby curls up with his cell phone and the blanket.

_You can’t tesg on planez._

**_When you’re with Homeland, you can. Also, I can’t believe I translated that._ **

_It’s because you get me Hap. YOU GET MEE_

**_Are you okay?_ **

_Feeling sleepy soon. beD sepp_

**_Night, dork._ **

_NJDI ;)_

“I’m gonna marry her,” Toby slurs to no one in particular. “And I’m not gonna screw it up this time.”

“Go to sleep, Toby,” Ralph says. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

Toby’s not sure if Ralph was actually speaking, or if it was part of a dream.

And then he’s in the middle of a fever dream, a giant unicorn offering him a cupcake, when Happy’s voice floats in.

“The truth is, I’m falling for the guy.”

He’s pretty sure he’s still dreaming.

“Ew. Gross.” There’s no reason he’d dream that Ralph would say that.

“I know,” Happy says, “right?”

Toby tries to move, to tell them he’s awake, but his entire body is weighing down on his will power. Instead, he manages to barely open his eye to see Happy’s leg next to his before his eyes close again.

She adjusts his blanket and he feels her gaze.

God, he wants to wake up.

He does, eventually. He's got no idea how long after the conversation, but he's awake now and he's damn glad he is. Happy’s playing some modified version of Super Mario Bros on the Gameboy Advance he’d gotten her for Christmas, and he’s a little disturbed by how many buttons she’s hitting within each second. He’s more startled, however, that she’s leaning against him, her body warm against his.

“Hello,” he croaks, his voice sounding pathetic.

“Hey,” Happy says, and god, that smile. “Look who’s up.”

He nods. “I was awake earlier,” he mumbles. “Tried to tell you.”

Happy frowns."When were you awake?" she asks hesitantly.

"When you and Ralph were talking."

Happy sighs. “So you know I paid Ralph to take care of you,” she says. “Gave that kid forty bucks to keep a secret and I botched it myself.”

“I did not know that,” Toby says, very interested. “Explanation, please.”

Happy groans. “Do I have to?”

His lips quirk. “I mean, I heard you say you were falling for me,” he tests.

For the first time outside of a kiss, Toby watches Happy blush. “Oh,” Happy mumbles, “that you heard.”

Toby nods. “Yep.” He fights the urge to make some stupid comment, to say something, because he knows Happy needs the time to think about what’s been said.

“It’s true,” Happy says. “Even though I wasn’t expecting you to hear it.” She rests back against his side and doesn’t flinch when he rests a hand on her shoulder. "And I might have given Ralph a list of your favorite things to make sure you were okay when you were here on your own."

Toby's touched. "You remembered my favorite soup? And tea?" He plays with her hair. "You remembered Wile E. Coyote?"

Happy shrugs. "It's important to you."

"You're amazing," Toby murmurs.

They're quiet for a while, until Happy says, “Kind of wish you weren’t sick so I could kiss you.”

Toby freezes. “I mean,” he says, “you could just send me a couple more of those texts.”

Happy reaches back and manages to smack him right in the mouth. “You shut up,” she says, laughter in her voice.

“I didn’t expect you to be into _sexting_ ,” Toby laughs, rubbing his thumb long her neck. She leans against the touch. "How risque of you."

“It wasn't sexting!” she argues, laughing, “It was flirting. And I was bored."

"Oh, so flirting with me is just a way to kill time?" Toby jokes.

"It was fun and I knew you would appreciate it," Happy shoots back.

“You’ve got me there.”

There’s silence for a while.

"You need to get better," Happy mumbles. She turns around, throwing her legs over his lap without preamble. “I really would kiss you if you weren’t sick.”

Toby stares at her. “I’m probably not contagious,” is his brilliant reply.

“Maybe not,” Happy says, throwing a tissue box at him. “But your nose is running. So, not going to happen.” She looks at him. “But we can snuggle.” Her lips fight a smile. “You know. If you want.”

“I’m really cold, Happy,” he replies seriously. “So very cold. We need to share body heat."

She moves her legs for a moment, and Toby figures the connection had to break some time. Even so, he regrets his stupid joke if that's what made her leave.

Then she lifts his blanket and throws it over her shoulders, her legs back on top of his lap and her head cuddled against his shoulder. He can't help but exhale, relieved, as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

“What,” Happy asks, “you thought I was going to leave?”

“I was a little worried, yeah,” Toby murmurs, reading his cheek on top of her head.

“Well, I’m not,” Happy says firmly, “mainly because I don’t think I could carry you to your car.”

Toby laughs, grabbing a tissue. “Is this a sleepover then?”

Happy turns to him, a little grin on her lips. “Works for me.”


End file.
